


Recipe for Boredom

by leckadams



Series: Reincarnation Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boredom, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt one: Chris, Melissa, and Sheriff spent a lot of time tied up together at the nemeton. They had to talk about something other than the supernatural elements of Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recipe for Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Missus_T_ for going over this for me.

“If she actually wants to sacrifice us she should probably feed us,” Chris complained. It has been 24 hours since he had been taken and even longer for Melissa and John.   
“Hell, I’d even take one of Stiles’ mandated tofu burgers without a bun,” John agreed.  
“I had plans to make stuffed pork chops and baked potatoes the night she took me. Scott promised to actually be home for once,” Melissa supplied.

John began to drool at the mention of stuffed pork chops. That wasn’t something Stiles permitted him very often. “Do you make your own stuffing or just use Stove Top?” John asked in a dreamy tone. 

“I like to just use the Stove Top and add half a can of creamed corn and half a can of strained french style green beans. It makes it more of a super side than just one side,” Chris interjected.

“That sounds amazing. I try to make it from scratch if it’s the holidays, but for everyday use I just use the box stuff. It’s what Scott prefers most of the time anyways. I would even just like a simple bowl of oatmeal at this point. Nothing fancy just plain oatmeal with milk,” Melissa lamented.

The next few hours continued with the three of them tied to their respective posts swapping recipe secrets and missing food even more than before.


End file.
